


Moon Dragon

by LeoFusion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/F, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoFusion/pseuds/LeoFusion
Summary: WARNING: Gore!Lost and broken, Ruby searches for any remnants of her sanity that could possibly remain but she has lost too much, so is it possible for her to regain such a crucial aspect of her own humanity? However, A shred of hope lies in her lover Neo and her former friends who she mercilessly hunts down to extinction. Is there hope for Ruby, or despair?Yep, its a rogue Ruby story everyone! It just includes some Ruby x Neo.





	1. Burn Him

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay look, I know you probably think I’m fucked up for this but I just wanted freedom and here it is, I was given freedom so I combined some things, plus I noticed how there’s not enough Ruby x Neo out there so I thought I could add something to it, although it will NOT be a focus of the story, oh hell no. So if you don’t enjoy gore or Ruby x Neo, I advise you skip this one

 

Moon Dragon:

 

Burn Him

 

Burn him, throw him into the hellfire, purge him, cleanse him, mutilate him, destroy him, corrupt him, make him beg for death, dangle life before him like bait so when he takes it he's lured to deaths cold and merciless hand. Strap him to a stake and burn his foul heresy like the maiden before him.

Those were the thoughts of a young reaper with crimson hair, a tattered short red cape held to her torso by pins in the shape of upside-down crosses and a damaged blood red scythe resting menacingly on her shoulder.

"Ruby snap out of it! This isn't you!" A girl in black shrieked kneeling before the crimson girl, her hands tied behind her back by some ropes.

"She's the useless one." A whisper inside of Rubys head said. "Yes, her existence is a misery. Show her mercy. Show her mercy. Show her mercy!" Another whispered back.

"Give it up Blake. She's gone" Another girl dressed in white said depressingly with her head bowed.

"NO! She's still in there Weiss. She is! I know it." Blake screamed at Weiss with tears running down her face like a waterfall.

"NO SHE ISN'T!" Weiss hissed back, throwing her head up to face Blake next to her with just as much tears consuming her face as Blake.

"I have to try." Blake struggled to free her hands, she tried pulling her hands apart as hard as she could, but nothing. The rope wasn't even phased by her attempts.

"I... I have to-" Blake gave up on her words, she loosened her body and bowed her head in defeat letting her tears drop onto the cobblestone floor.

Ruby held her scythe Crescent Rose in one hand standing behind Blake, she placed its curved blade around Blake's neck lightly piercing her skin, blood left the small incision and ran from her neck filling up the various deep scratches in the metal blade. She gently pulled the scythe upwards bringing Blake's head with it as she gasped for breath. Blake's head now faced forwards, her tears dripped into the blood as she squawked for breath one last time, closing her eyes she could hear Weiss hyperventilate beside her and Ruby clutching the trigger on her scythe.

"Show her mercy." Ruby muttered to herself pulling the trigger of Crescent Rose.

Blake's head left her shoulders while Crescent Rose left Ruby's hand, as Blake's head fell towards the ground, the scythe flew through the air. They both hit the ground at the same time and both with a thud, Blake's body followed shortly after hitting the ground and the side of the head that was once attached it causing it to roll into Weiss' vision.

Weiss shut her eyes, forcing out more tears.

"WHY?! WE TRUSTED YOU! YOU WAS OUR FRIEND! WE... I LOVED YOU!" Weiss screamed, choking on her tears, drooling from her mouth and snot running from her nose.

"I LOVED HIM!" Ruby shrieked back.

"WHY US? IT WASN'T OUR FAULT." Weiss' shout echoed the cathedral like hall they were in.

Ruby walked up to Weiss with a face full of all seven sins, and a murderous red glint in her silver eyes.

"You gave me this." Ruby knelt down to Weiss' level and ran her finger across a scar over her right eye, almost identical to the one Weiss had herself.

"So this is what it's about. A GRUDGE?! It was never about him." Weiss stared Ruby down with disgust.

"It was all about him." Ruby said deeply, standing up on her feet.

"Then why did you kill him?" Weiss' head followed Ruby as she stood up.

"Because he took everything away from me." As Ruby stood up, a short girl with white, pink and brown hair walked to her side presenting a rapier in her palms. The blade in her left palm and the handle in her right. The rapier was exquisite and it had a colour coded rotating revolver chamber.

Ruby grabbed the rapier from the girls hands by the handle and inspected it, running her finger along its smooth blade.

"You're a hypocrite." Weiss snarled with disgust.

The reaper stared down at Weiss like a devil, she looked at her with disgust, Weiss returned the stare.

"Probably." Ruby said stabbing Weiss through the heart with her own sword.

Weiss gasped as her blood stained through her ice white dress, causing the blood to spread through the dress, absorbing into the fabric, mixing with the white majestically. Weiss' last thoughts drifted through her life in the past four years:

"My life never really began until four years ago when I met a dolt, a klutz. I believe she even had 'crater face' from the day we met; didn't catch on though. The life we had was simple at first, but then we started fighting crime like the hero's in those books that Blake had stacked on her shelf, all of them bookmarked by Ruby. Truly I hated her when we first met, but as time went on I grew to tolerate her awkwardness and unpleasant energy. As time went on, I fell for her. Although, she never felt that for me, she had her eyes on a different prey. She joined into a triangle, she was the second base of said triangle, two girls after one boy. One pathetic boy. But I envied him."

There Weiss was laying on the freezing cold ground staring up at the ceiling with two dried eyes full of nothingness, lifeless. A pool of blood gathering around her equally as lifeless body, still impaled by her rapier Myrtenaster.

Ruby turned her back to Weiss' lifeless body and walked away not looking back.

"Was that mercy?" Asked a girl with hair like the sun, and lavender eyes.

"It was was mercy enough" Ruby bitterly replied as she walked past the girl.

1 Year Prior:

Team RWBY consisting of: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long all slacked in the suns unforgiving rays as all the girls lounged on their beds sweating buckets.

"Weeeeeeeeisssss." Ruby lazily moaned throwing her hand up into the air and looking through the gaps between her fingers.

"What!" Weiss snapped.

"You're supposed to be the ice queen. Do something." Ruby ordered dropping her left arm over her forehead.

"Well, one I'm not an ice queen. And two, what do you expect me to do about it[?]Freeze the sun perhaps[?]" Weiss responded with sarcasm.

"He's standing outside the door if you do get the urge." Blake butted in keeping her nose tucked in a book.

"Oh is he now?" Weiss slid herself off the bed and picked up her rapier which originally rested on the pillar of her bunk. As Weiss elegantly brought herself into a combat stance and raised her sword to meet her eyes she felt a light tug on her shoulder by Yang.

"Stand back snow angel, I got this." She said boldly with a smirk across her face and giggling to herself as she walked towards the door cocking her gauntlets.

"Oh are we all using nicknames for me now[?]" Weiss asked with more sarcasm, stomping her feet on the ground.

Yang could hear quiet snickering from behind the door, which in turn made her giggle to herself a small bit.

"Hey Weiss, how much Lien would a door cost?" Yang shouted to the ice queen who was just putting herself back into bed.

"Around 33,333 Lien." Weiss replied relaxing in her bed with her eyes closed.

Yang smiled and brought her fist to the door, aiming up a punch. She pulled back her arm and punched straight through the wooden door hitting the boy stood behind it in the jaw throwing him against the hallway wall.

"Pathetic." Yang rebuked with a deep voice.

Sun ran off screaming in the hallway with his arms flailing in the air, as Yang chuckled to herself.

"So who's paying for the door?" Asked Blake finally bringing her nose out from her book.

"Weiss of course." Yang blurted scratching at the back of her head.

"You wish. I was cut off remember." Said Weiss with a stress free voice as she readjusted herself on her bed with her hands pillowing her head and her eyes closed.

"Right, Blakey-"

"No." Blake interrupted Yang slamming her face back into her book.

"I guess I'll go get the money from that monkey creep." Yang said boasting her arm in the air.

"You could always try Ruby?" Blake proposed.

"Yeah." Weiss agreed.

Ruby's eyes darted open, clearly she was not amused by this betrayal, but this was unknown to her teammates as she was just laying there in silence.

"No guys, that's Ruby's money, plus Sun is the one who broke it so I'll get the money from him." Yang defended Ruby as she started walking through the doorless doorway leaving the room.

"She's the one who broke it." Blake said completely disregarding the fact that her younger sister was still in the same room.

"Yeah, why did it have to be us? She could have easily saved up with Ruby to get that money. But then again, that Faunus clearly has money that doesn't belong to him, so maybe it's for the better if she got a 'tip' from him." Weiss partially agreed again.

"What!?" Blake snapped closing her book at throwing it at Weiss'.

"What was that for?" Weiss exasperated, jumping from her bunk.

Blake did the same and the two girls both stared at each-other with hatred.

"After all we've been through, you still haven't changed?!" Blake argued clenching her fists with rage.

Present Day:

The constant ticking of the clock on the corroded concrete wall, the small porthole of a window letting in the most minute of light, a poorly made and ripped bed with springs protruding from the mattress, all this broken furniture yet a pristine oak desk pushed against the wall next to a doorway also sat in that room giving it a murky charm. The crimson reaper sat at that desk scratching her nails on the wood, and occasionally tapping at it. Her head was bowed and tears ran from her eyes as she screamed cries of confusion.

"Are you so sure that was mercy Ruby?" A blonde girl asked leaning on the doorway.

Ruby jumped from the desk spooked scraping the chair she sat on across the cobblestone floor.

"What, do you want to lecture me? Talk me out of this?" Ruby questioned taking a hard step forward.

"You can't talk yourself out of something without a nudge." Yang responded with the calmest voice imaginable as she sprung herself onto her feet.

"I don't want to be talked out of it!" Ruby declared through an audible shout.

"If that was the case, I wouldn't be here." Yang claimed as she walked past her younger sister and hugged her around the neck from behind placing her head upon her shoulder.

Ruby began to cry uncontrollably, wiping her tears away with her fists.

"Please sis. Stay pure, stay innocent, do it for us. We loved you, I hope you can keep your sanity one day." Yang whispered into Ruby's ear as she vanished from existence.

"Loved?" Ruby mumbled through her tears and turning around to see nothing but a blank cracked wall staring at her.

Ruby's knees felt weak, wobbling and finally giving way sending her to the ground in tears, screaming and bellowing.

After some time the echos of Ruby's cries finally came to a standstill, she was on her knees in the middle of her cold room, her face was puffed up with red and with trails of tears running all over her damp cheeks. Then the short girl from earlier arrived at her doorway with her hands behind her back and a smug grin over her face, she strode over to the girl and placed her hand on the back of Ruby's shoulder, it would be almost comforting if the girl wasn't a cold blooded murder much like the reaper before her.

She circled around the girl still keeping her hand on her shoulder, once she stood in front of Ruby she sat on her knees in front of her.

"N...Neo?" Ruby sniffled as Neo wiped away a running tear from the girls chin.

Neo smiled and leaned in smacking her lips against Ruby's, she pushed Ruby to the ground and continued to dominate Ruby's mouth like she did simultaneously with her body.


	2. Pity Him

Chapter 2:

 

Pity Him

 

  
Ruby felt weak, powerless. But she also felt pleasure, she didn't regret the predicament she found herself in. She tussled on the floor with a shorter and cuter girl, each fighting for dominance over their sensational burning kiss, their hearts throbbing. Eventually Ruby broke the kiss forcing Neo to alternate and peck at her neck, but after only one kiss from Neo and one moan from Ruby, the crimson reaper pushed away the girl on top of her, Neo understood the gesture and stood up onto her feet lending a helping hand down to Ruby.

Ruby thanked Neo with a nod of her head and took Neo's hand, she pulled Ruby to he feet and smiled.

"Thank you." Ruby thanked Neo again giving her a quick comforting hug.

With a nod of her head, Neo walked away and headed for the door.

"I'm lost, I'm searching and searching, but I can't find my way back. I lost everything, everyone. And those 'things' can't come back. I want them too." Ruby's sorrow words was enough to stop Neo in her tracks, but it was not enough to gain her full attention as she kept her back to Ruby.

Neo stood in the silence of the room with only the occasional drop of water that fell onto the cobblestone sparking a minute splash, she studied the cobblestone, the glint its dampness emanated, even in the darkness of the room each stone shined like the sun was directly above them, it was yet again something so simple bringing such convoluted beauty and vibrancy to the dead and gloomy dungeon like room.

"Help me." Ruby pleaded with a broken voice as she tugged back her tears.

Ruby's eyes watered up, her eyes sparkled like stars, but her mouth dried to the point where her tongue felt like sandpaper across her lips.

"I didn't want to, they... I-" Ruby was cut off by a drop of water hitting the floor beneath where Neo stood, Ruby didn't need to see Neo's face to know her sadness; she felt it herself.

Later that day after Ruby's grief had almost passed, only clutching onto her with thin threads. She had been summoned by their leader, their Queen.

Her name was Salem, and she had arrived in the same room Ruby and Neo stood in, the room was a spacey cathedral like cylinder, that's the best way to describe it. The room had curved candle racks circling the entire room, the candles gave off a warm and menacing atmosphere. It was clear that the room was mostly used for training, and Ruby above all was most acquainted with this room in particular.

Salem was accompanied by her funky and varied subordinates, the brutish Hazel, the devilishly formal Dr Watts and the maddened arachnid Tyrian. They all stood in line behind their empress, all with outgoing poses that could easily describe their personalities.

"Your remaining former friends have been located. Tyrian tells me they have been staying in a destroyed village that has been lost to time itself." The echos Of Salem's words bouncing through the room was spine chilling.

"Yes, and he also said they've been barely surviving, having to fish, cuddle for warmth and struggle to sleep. It's really quite pathetic." Dr Watts continued Salem words with a negligible voice.

Salem had her hands formally crossed over her pelvis, with her eyes closed, she seemed extremely irritated.

"And w...what can I do?" Ruby asked taking a step forward from Neo's side.

"Eliminate them. Eradicate. Put them out of their misery, they've suffered long enough." Salem's eyes darted open giving Ruby a shivering squint.

"Tyrian also mentioned that they seemed close." Hazel added, his arms folded and his eyes closed as if he was in a standing state of meditation.

"Oh yes, very close!" Tyrian cackled with laughter, his laughs filling the room with such demonic shrieks.

The laughing gave Ruby time to think, and when she finally realised who her targets were, her mouth felt that same dryness as before, she didn't speak, she would inevitably choke on her words and vomit if she did. Her eyes shot wider but not a tear fell from their sockets. Instead, she bowed her head, and accepted her objective. Tyrians laughs were still circling the room, his exaggeration irritated her.

"SHUT UP!"Ruby screamed over the laughs, silencing them completely.

Tyrian put his attention on Ruby with an unamused face, but on the other hand, Salem had grown quite an amused grin.

"Tyrian will go with you. He will accompany you to slaughter them, and Neo will stay here, Torchwick has a few words for her." Salem ordered as she turned to her peons and walked through their neat line the stood in towards a small metal door.

When the door came to a close and the creaks from its hinges stopped rebounding through the room, it left Ruby and Neo alone, in the intoxicating silence, and the occasional wave of a flame from the hundreds of candles ablaze around the room.

Ruby had her head bowed, her feelings were unsure, but the one thing she did know is that a puddle had grown at her feet from her tears tapping on the stone floor. She felt a gentle hand pinch her chin between its thumb and index finger, and when she gazed up with her teared over eyes and red face she was hit by another surprise kiss on the lips.

This kiss wasn't like the one she shared in her room before, this kiss felt more compassionate, more meaningful, more bliss. She didn't push away this time as she didn't want to, instead she wrapped her arms around Neo's waist and sunk into the kiss more, Neo did the same.

In this kiss, Ruby felt safe, calmed, loved. She didn't want it to end, she hugged tighter and let tears flow from her eyes, one eye bleeding tears of ecstasy and the other weeping sorrow.

Ruby finally broke the kiss and dropped her head onto Neo's shoulders.

"I know how you really feel, I know. And, it's okay, I'll still love you." Ruby sniffled, her eyes closed as their hug still continued.

Ruby got the reply she expected, what she always expected. Complete, and utter gut-wrenching silence. However she did receive a response, a single tear dropped onto her shoulder and absorbed into her hood.

"Thank you, that's all I needed." Ruby said with a peaceful but bitter smile.

2 Months Prior:

"Where are you?" A voice asked out from the darkness.

Four lights instantly beamed on, pointed at a chair where a weak and bruised crimson girl sat with her hands tied behind her back, and her neck bent forward. The crimson was not restricted to her hair though, it had also taken the form of blood, drenching her body it the red liquid. Most of the blood seemed to be escaping from a fresh open wound over the girls right eye, her fingers were also bloodied; she was missing fingernails. And blood also protruded from other places like her ears, mouth and her nose.

“I’ll ask again, but once more.” The voice spoke again from the darkness “Where are you?”

“Dead.” The girl replied through agonising and weak breaths.

“Dead. Wrong.” The voice replied.

“Why?” The girl cried, each breath as painful as the last.

“Why are you here? Or why are you alive?” The voice asked.

“Here.” Ruby struggled.

“Officially You’re here because we will use you, but unofficially, I want to help you.”

A silence stayed between them. The girl too weak to speak and the voice in need of a reply.

“It’s a strange thing, your mind, your brain. You see things that aren’t there, you hear things that simply never happened. And you remember things that you simply shouldn’t, this will be one of those memories, I want you too forget, so when you remember this moment, it can change you. For the better.” The voice creeped closer accompanied with the tapping of footsteps.

The footsteps stood just before the light revealing the outline of a person, a tall and slim person with a bowler hat on their head and a cane at their side. As soon as they took a step forward and their orange hair started to glow in the mechanical suns, the girl instantly knew the person stood before her; Roman Torchwick, Vales very own outlaw.

Roman removed his hat from his head and placed it over his stomach as he gave a polite bow in front of the girl.

“Hello red, it’s good to see to you again, even if you’re in a certain, unsavoury predicament.” The man said chipper as he placed his hat on his head again and put his cane under his arm.

Ruby looked up at the man with her neck bent backwards and a loosed up jaw, she didn’t say nothing, she didn’t even try to say something. Instead she just stared at him with crooked breathing.

“It’s sick, what they’ve done to you. It’s inhumane. You deserve better, and I want you to remember this,” Roman bent down to look at the girl in the face “I’m going to help you, you hear me? I will. And I need you to remember everything.”

Present Day:

“'I’m going to help you. Remember everything'" Romans voice was locked into Ruby’s head for some reason, a reason she wanted to know, she hears his whispers from time to time.

Ruby was walking alongside Tyrian in silence through a forest when Romans voice started to whisper in her mind once again.

“'It’s sick. Inhumane'” the voice whispered.

Ruby grabbed onto her head as if she was trying to pull the voice from her mind.

“It’s the voices isn’t it?” Tyrian asked, breaking the silence.

Ruby released her head from her own clutches and struck him a foul stare and continued walking.

“I get them too, sometimes we talk.” Tyrian said tapping on his temple with his finger.

“What about?” Ruby asked sounding uninterested as she surveyed the trees for any possible surprise attacks.

“Oh the usual stuff, blood, lust, shiny things - the Queen. It helps you to not feel so alone when you go to sleep.” Tyrian chuckled wiping a tear from his face.

“So you do sleep? Useful information.” Ruby joked sarcastically.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tyrian asked irritably.

“Ya’ know. The tail. I would think it’s difficult to sleep on that.” Ruby tipped her head to the side.

“Can we just focus on killing these brats so I can actually have some of my beauty sleep?” Tyrian growled in frustration.

“Fine by me, just no more Salem praying, I can hear that through my walls.” Ruby jested in response.

“ ‘No more praying’ yeah sure you little bitch.” Tyrian muttered to himself.

1 Year Prior:

“Bad news is, I didn’t get the money from Sun. But the good news is, Nora had some left over doors she uses for exercise. And Ren will be bringing them over shortly!” Yang announced to the team standing in the doorless doorway.

“Yaaaaay.” Ruby cried unenthusiastically from her top bunk.

“What exactly would Nora do with a door to exercise?” Blake asked sitting on her bed with her back against the wall.

“I don’t know.” Yang shrugged “lifting or destroying maybe?”

“She’s one perplexing girl.” Weiss chimed in even though her nose was also dug into a book.

“Yeah but she’s nice, in her own way.” Yang admitted as she took a seat on her bunk.

Once Yang settled into her bed, someone knocked on the wall near the doorway, Ruby instantly sprung from her bunk and gracefully landed on the carpet with an energetic smile across her face.

“Oh hey-”

Present Day:

“-Ren.”

The reaper stood before two people, the sun was diving into the ground as the broken village they found themselves in was growing darker each second, and the bitter breeze grew a sharper bite. The people before Ruby were filthy and desperate looking.

Nora, a short girl with orange hair, aqua eyes and black, pink and white clothes with a love heart shape on her chest.

Ren, a taller man in green with black hair and a magenta streak, along with light pink eyes and a single emerald knifed-pistol holstered at his hip.

“Ruby?” Ren asked over crackles of a campfire burning before them.

“This brings a tear to my eye.” Tyrian bellowed and bellowed and bellowed, laughing psychotically, he wiped a tear from his eye and continued laughing, he didn’t stop, he wouldn’t stop until the whole world could hear his demonic laughs.


	3. Envy Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than normal because of my recent loss of motivation to write anything, anywhere. This fic exists for a couple of reasons but one of them is to teach myself. You may have noticed how I’m lacking in vivdry, dialogue and the time skips I do. The time skips happen in the way they happen because of how I limited myself to only 2000 words, this time I’ll include one major time skip and then mini time skips/flashbacks written in italics just in case anyone gets confused. This is me trying a new writing style. Also, I’m sorry about my lack of skill in writing, I am desperately trying to improve it while I try to regain my motivation to write, here’s Chapter 3 anyhow. Any criticism is welcome but just leave the hate to yourself. This type of fic isn’t for everyone.

Chapter 3:

 

Envy Him

 

"Misery, yes their misery. End it. SHOW THEM MERCY!" The voices burned through Ruby's head, not ones of Torchwick but of a familiar young woman: Herself.

 

1 Month Prior:

 

Ruby dashed around the cylinder stoned room, using her semblance to avoid bullets at supersonic speed, she extinguished each flame on the candle racks as she passed them, the green tinted bullets followed shortly after her trail, impacting the bricks behind the racks and creating small bullet holes.

 

She came full circle around the room and dashed to the centre of the room which gave her a clear view of her opponent, a woman with mint green hair and darker olive green pistols, her pistols where aimed directly at Ruby, her name was Emerald.

 

Ruby had a face of evil, of hatred. She growled at Emerald and jumped towards her, activating her semblance as she transformed into rose petals. Emerald didn't have enough time to react, before she could move she felt a slice across her stomach, although her aura protected her from the blow, she still felt it and grunted at the sharp pain holding her stomach with her hand.

 

The rose petals moved back to the centre of the room and turned into a girl again, a crimson reaper.i

 

"It was your fault!" Ruby screamed as she pointed her scythe Crescent Rose at Emerald.

 

"W-" Emerald wasn't given the chance at a reply as Ruby had thrown herself through the air towards Emerald once again.

 

This time Emerald saw the full frontal attack, she knew that Ruby would strike the same place, following a move-set of predictability, this time Emerald jumped back and evaded the scythes blade, however Ruby had a different move planned, instead of bringing the scythe back, she instead planted it into the cobblestone floor, she used her body to spin around the blade towards Emerald, and again Ruby struck her in the stomach, this time with a swift kick of her feet, the impact sent Emerald flying into the wall behind her creating a crater where she impacted, Emerald fell to the cold floor on her knees and hands coughing up blood.

 

"The air today is strange," Ruby lowered her guard to stare up at the ceiling where a small hole showing a ray from the moon bursted into the room "the air smells like iron, although, I doubt you can smell it." Ruby faced Emerald with that same evil covering her face which pushed her to kill Blake and Weiss.

 

Emerald still struggled on the floor, blood stained her lips, chin, cheeks and nose, a noticeable trail lead down her chin and ran down her neck like a river, a crimson river.

 

"While I smell the scent of iron roaming the space between us, tell me this, how does it taste?" Ruby questioned Emerald with a heavy voice sounding as if it was carrying a grudge.

 

"I don't taste blood, or the iron in the blood, I taste the pain," Emerald brought herself to her feet.

 

"Surely that was a joke? You are joking? Right?" Ruby chuckled "you can't taste such things."

 

"You tasted sadness," Emerald returned the same pitiful stare Ruby gave her, "regret," Emerald created a clone of herself next to her, "loss," she then created yet another clone next to the previous and continued the cycle as she spoke "pain is not so far off from what you've tasted, so I know you taste what I do this very second."

 

Ruby bit down on her lip in anger. A single drop of blood left from her mouth,slid over her lip and down her chin until it dropped onto the floor.

 

"You're pathetic, but I'm sure that you know more than anybody here how your story will end," Emerald said, she was mixed in the crowd of clones surrounding Ruby in a perfect circle.

 

Ruby released another growl and slammed her scythe into the ground, again, her crosshair was over the first Emerald stood directly before her. She fired a shot without hesitation, she hit Emerald through the head but she simply faded into nothing.

 

"COWARD!" Ruby roared, she ripped her scythe out of the ground and looked at all the Emeralds around her, she violently turned her head to look at each Emerald, inspecting their clothes for the smallest grain of dirt.

 

"You still blame me? It was his fault for harbouring a grudge, much like yourself. Once you killed him, you moved the blame to me, I did what I had to, he did what he wanted to," Emerald didn't speak lightly, she clearly didn't want to reason.

 

Ruby ignored her words, instead she calmed her emotions and all of her senses, she closed her eyes and looked peaceful, more peaceful than she's looked in the last year, she closed off her sight and instead focused on sound, she could hear a breeze escaping through the moonlit hole in the ceiling, the breaths of the every Emerald clone, the gentle flickers of the few candles that were left still ablaze and rattles of Emeralds pistols as her hands shook from fear, this fear was something Ruby could feed on but like every action she does in this room, it will change her.

 

"I pity him," Emerald said, Ruby's eyes erupted open in anger "he lost everything and everyone close to him, but I don't pity you. YOU KILLED CINDER BITCH!" Emerald roared running at Ruby thoughtlessly.

 

She didn't make it far however, Ruby activated her semblance long before Emerald began running, by the time she broke out of the line of her clones she coughed up blood and fell onto her knees, then all of her clones vanished around her and Ruby was stood on the other end of the room with her scythe drenched in blood. Ruby slowly walked over to Emerald with her scythe dragging across the stone and an unforgettable psychotic smile across her face, her pupils were dilated; she had lost her mind, her sanity.

 

She laughed and kicked Emerald body onto her back leaving her facing directly into Ruby's mindless stare as she chuckled at Emeralds pain.

 

"You're crazy. You think that I did the right thing? What did you do," Emerald began giggling "REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID?! You're just as pathetic as me but at least I kept my sanity, what I did, I would do it again, and again, and again, and ag-" Ruby's scythe sliced into Emeralds throat, ending her life in a pool of blood.

 

As Emerald lost her place in existence, Ruby's pupils returned to normal and her sanity almost returned.

 

"I pity you and I pity him." Ruby said to herself as she dropped her scythe to the floor.

 

Present Day:

 

Her hair and cape gently fluttered in the wind but her eyes carried a pain as gentle as a chainsaw cutting through fragile skin, in one word she looked: merciless.

 

Ruby, Tyrian, Nora and Ren all stood around a single campfire surrounded by crumbled and singed buildings, a single large tree stood behind Nora and Ren.

 

"Ruby, I won't forgive you, I never will but I don't want to kill you so please, leave us." Nora said spitefully as a single tear ran down her left cheek.

 

Ren bower his head, sighed and unholstered his pistol "she won't leave us Nora, you already know that."

 

Nora released a sigh and grabbed her hammer from behind her back "we won't win Ren." Nora already sounded defeated.

 

"I know" Ren admitted.

 

Nora snickered with her hammer and Ren at her side "if this is my end, so be it, but it will not be your grave Ren, I'm fighting for you, please don't die for me"

 

"Nora! Fight for yourself, you really want to protect me? Well, that would be useless if you get yourself killed. We fight together" Ren ordered with a broken voice.

 

Nora nodded at Ren shamefully. All this time Nora wanted to protect Ren like he did for her so long ago in the village, her time was now she wouldn't let anything stand in the way of them, she loved Ren and not even deaths reaper and its shadow of fate can tarnish it.

 

"Nora has a habit of using a scorpions stinger against them so be careful of her hammer; Ren is calm, perceptive and agile. So he's all yours,

 

Nora is mine." Ruby made a quick evaluation of her opponents to assist Tyrian beside her as her squinted eyes stared the couple down.

 

A gust of wind swept over the soon to be battlefield and blew the flames of the fire from existence, Ruby pulled her hood over her head and looked down to the ground almost regretfully.

 

"Too much nothin!" Tyrian shouted before lunging at Ren with his scorpion stinger above his head aimed at Ren.

 

"Ren!" Nora screamed swinging her hammer at Tyrian.

 

Nora's hammer was swiftly intercepted by Ruby's scythe as Ruby sliced upwards throwing the hammer off course.

 

Tyrian closed the gap between him and Ren and swung his stinger which Ren managed to crouch under and dodge, Tyrians stinger flew over mere centimetres from Rens scalp.

 

"Useless, pathetic, helpless, undesirable, corrupt. We're all of those things me and you." Ruby muttered to Nora spitefully.

 

"Don't you dare bring up the 'we're not so different' line, it's bull-"

 

"Shit" Ruby interrupted.

 

"You've changed, we are nothing alike, we never will be, you've lost your compassion and Vale lost its spark of hope, you failed the world, you failed. You hear me?! YOU!" Nora aggressively returned the spite.

 

" _Do you have to sleep in the same bed as me?"Weiss asked to a curled up Ruby hugging around the Ice Queen from behind, under the sheets of her own bunk._

_"But it's so cold in here without the door" Ruby whined squeezing Weiss in her arms._

_Weiss gasped for air and lightly pushed back Ruby slightly, using her back "Just this once!"_

_Ruby slowly pulled herself back up to Weiss until she was close enough to breath on her neck "Thank y..." and she fell asleep before she could even finish._

_The Ice Queen felt as if she was going to melt with the amount of heat pushed against her but that was nothing compared to the raging furnace on her face which had began to blush uncontrollably, her heart started rapidly throbbing and then, Ruby's breath brushed against the back of Weiss's neck, each cute and gentle pant from Ruby sent another chill down Weiss's spine, she let out a pleasurable squeal waking Ruby._

_"I'm so sorry I fell a..." and Ruby was gone again._

_Weiss stared at the blank wall for a short time and then closed her eyes "dolt" she muttered to herself._

 

"She loved you Ruby, I think deep down you knew that, but you still reserved your heart for him. Wake up, the floor they both fell upon is as stained as your hands, their blood now runs as cold as yours but they have the only thing you'll never achieve: freedom, you torture yourself but you allow a hopeless mute to dominate your body, you know I didn't want such a fate for you, none of us do, the freedom you deserve will consume you and when it does, the stars will weep, the moon will bloom in the sky and fates own dragon will soar above you, so Ruby, wake up, cry for us, feel for us, and return to us. When you do, I'll be waiting. We love you." A riddle from her sister pushed Ruby to the brinks of her insanity and back.

 

Ruby collapsed on her knees as her semblance blossomed into a spiral of rose petals orbiting around her like a tornado, time around her slow to a near standstill, everything stopped as Ruby wept on the ground weakened on her knees and the manifest of her sister standing before her looking down on her with superiority.

 

"Forget about me Ruby, if you want to free yourself, let go. He sought revenge and when he succeeded, his reward found his throat at Crescent Rose and her mercy, release me and release yourself. He's forgiven you, you know." Yang looked to the ground.

 

"I can't forget about you," Ruby bellowed in pain as she slammed her fist into the stone ground followed by her forehead and then her tears "I never will, I won't allow myself to forget your warmth, your love, your passion, your inspiration and your embrace; you were everything to me! You still are."

 

"Ruby," Yang knelt down to the broken Ruby and loosely grabbed her by the cheeks and then gently butted their heads together "I love you, I always will and you know that, but for you to end your suffering you must let go of what weighs on you so much: me. I needn't ask you to forget about me anymore, you already have."

 

Yangs voice faded out in brief echos as her warm touch left Ruby's cheeks and she opened her eyes to see a Nora screaming in pain as tears slowly rolled down her face, Ruby glanced behind her to see Tyrians tail slowly moving towards a bruised and beaten Ren.

 

Ruby stood up in the tornado of petals with time still crawling around her, she aimed her snipers crosshair at Nora and then her aura broke throwing a gust outwards dispersing the rose petals and Ruby simultaneously shot gravity dust from her scythe aimed at Nora, the dust threw both Ruby and Nora backwards, Ruby soared through a small gap between Ren and Tyrian and she sliced Rens right leg as she passed by, Ren fell onto his knee making Tyrians stinger miss Ren again and slam into the ground.

 

"You brat!" Tyrian squawked at Ruby.

 

Ren ceased the opportunity to dig the sharp blade of his Emerald pistol into Tyrians stomach.

 

Then the loud and heavy steps of Nora approached as she came running at Tyrian from behind with her hammer lifted above her head ready to slam him into a bloody mess, she jumped into the air to gain the momentum necessary and drove her hammer down with all her might, before she landed the blow a sudden strike pierced across her stomach.

 

"Nora, No!" Ren screamed.

 

Tyrians tail then appeared from behind and over his head once again as he began to giggle to himself, even with the pistol lodged in his stomach.

 

Ren ripped his pistol out of Tyrian and ran over to Nora avoiding Tyrians quick attempt at grabbing him.

 

"Neo. I won't ever forget that kiss, I won't ever forget your whisper, some mute you was." Ruby said to herself.

 

_Breaking a kiss Neo dropped her head onto Ruby's left shoulder, her breath crept into Ruby's ear, it made Ruby want to shiver but she withstood the urge. Ruby wrapped her arm around Neo's hips like she did with Weiss once before._

_"Thank...you" the gentle, cozy, warm and comforting words of Neo eradicated that urge to shiver._

_Ruby was stunned, she couldn't conjure anything to say so she took a quick inhale of air and guided her lips to Neo's._

_Neo slipped a small dust cartridge into Ruby's left hand as they embraced and kissed._

_Breaking the kiss again, Ruby said "thank you" as Neo slipped something else into Ruby's right hand and they sealed their lips together again._

 

"You gave me the strength, and what comes next, I will have the strength for that, for you. I love you." Ruby released all of her emotions into one majestic blast of dust from her scythe, as the dust left Crescent Rose the force threw Ruby's hood off of her head and completely blew the former crimson Reapers scythe to pieces.

 

The dust majestically streaked through the sky in the colours of red, blue and purple.

 

Tyrian had Ren and Nora pinned to the ground and was about to stab his stinger yet again just before the explosion of dust struck him in the hip, the purple streak left from the dust bullet and threw Tyrian with the force of a truck throwing him a great distance as the blue and red streaks separated and flew up into the air, they then homed in on Tyrian catching him mid flight and obliterated his body mid flight in explosions of fire and ice.

 

Ruby took a short glance but ultimately pulled her hood back over her head and then turned her back to the village walking towards the nearest tree line heading into the forest.

 

Ren grabbed his bloodied pistol and aimed it at the slowly fleeing Ruby Rose, he fired a shot followed with a scream.

 

The shot penetrated through Ruby's liver but it didn't stop her retreat, she leaned onto the nearest tree as blood poured from her wound.

 

"Ren, don't," Nora placed her hand on his pistol "Ruby sa..." her hand weakened and fell onto her chest as the light left her eyes and her life became absolute with peace.

 

"Nora," Ren dropped his gun on the floor and then his head onto Nora's beat-less chest "I won't forgive myself, and I'm not going to just forgive her. I'll see you soon." Ren grabbed his single pistol and stood up overlooking Nora's lifeless but peaceful face, he wiped a tear from his face and pursued after Ruby with death gleaming in his eyes.

 

Ruby struggled through the forest, grunting at the pain surging from her shot liver, it was unbearable to move but she already knew that Ren would be hot on her trail, in all of this despair surrounding her, Ruby stopped too marvel at a single snowflake as it gently dropped from the sky; peacefully and calm, she watched as it dissolved upon falling onto her held out palm.

 

"I'll see you soon." Ruby smiled warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it worked. Chapter 4 shall be titled: Love Him. Simply because, well, it’s kind of obvious who I’m constantly referencing too at this point. Spelling errors are probably going to happen, I’ve read through this twice on my own but unfortunately i do not have a beta reader for this fic because of obvious reasons, so see you in Chapter 4! (If I ever regain my motivation that is.)


	4. Love him

_Love him, throw him into the highest cloud until he streaks into heaven, adore him, complete him, embrace him, comfort him, idolise him, make him wish for your comforting and delicate embrace, dangle your love before him so when he takes it he's lured into your warm and merciful hands. Throw him on a bed and kiss him with a powerful lust for his love, be the maiden he deserved when she left him, be there for him, care for him, cherish him, love him._

The clashing of swords and grunting of desperate swings echoed throughout the room. The gothic cathedral like room released dust from its weakened stone crack and the moon blazed outside of the large but dulled stained glass windows. Individual strands of moon rays could be seen with the naked eye as they seeped through the small crack in the glass and onto the concrete ground which had been turned into an arena as two sides clashed. The light and the dark.

"Ruby! Are you a okay!?" shrieked a concerned boy as he ran over to the side of a girl who was flung to the ground by a stray sword swing which also knocked her scythe from her hands and far out of her reach.

"Ouch" Ruby moaned, she gently rubbed her head as she sat on the ground with clashes, gunfire and explosions erupting around her.

The boy appeared before her crouched down to her level and staring directly into her eyes, his sapphire eyes that she had grown an addiction to were obnoxiously hypnotising, not only did they surface a blush over her face but they also transported her to a calmer and more peaceful world were the concepts of everything around her except her and him where redundant. She would stay for an eternity if only he would let her but without consideration he stripped her out from that world and brought her into a reality she wished she'd never have known.

"Ruby! Snap out of it!" more shrieks left the boys mouth as he violently shook Ruby backwards and forwards by the shoulders, but the girls eyes were blank and aimless. She was still stuck in her trance of bliss.

Suddenly her eyes saw a jolt of life spring back to them as they looked up to face the boy and his irresistible eyes, his golden hair made his eyes stand out like a single bolt of lightning in the night sky. Their eyes locked onto each-other and they didn't let go, not for even a second.

"Ruby! We've survived so much recently. What's one more day?" Although the boy didn't have the best of most original words he seemed to be breaking the divide between the two different worlds "Why are you doing this?" Jaune bowed his head in weakness and defeat.

"I'm scared" Admitted Ruby through a gentle and shattered voice as if she was on the verge of crying.

Jaune was was flabbergasted for a brief second before he gained the courage to wrap his arms around the the girl who was lost in contempt "You've always been the one rushing into battle without thinking, knowing that we're both scared comforts me" Jaune released his arms around Ruby and stood up lending a hand to Ruby "It's strength, feeling the right way."

Ruby still fought conflicts in her mind over contempt and regret but they were all but muffled now, she can finally think for herself, nearly without shackles. She took Jaunes hand without the burden of regret and stood up on her feet high ready to push on the oncoming offensive.

"Finally. Are you two okay now?" Nora shouted at Jaune as she struck at a buffed up Hazel with her hammer sending him flying towards the wall behind him.

"Yes we're fine" Jauned brought his face of reassurance into Ruby's view to which she nodded in agreement.

As they both prepare for battle Jaune caught a glimpse of flame spark in the center of the room, standing with their back to him which was still plagued by that horrid tattoo of two high heels connected by the sole forming a black heart. Jaune didn't hesitate, instantly he lost his fear and he began a charge towards them with his sword dragging across the ground kicking up sparks, Jaune expected them to turn and counter his attack the second he swung at her so he could stare her in the eye but instead his blade sliced straight through her spine and exited out between her breasts, as blood began to slide down the blade he saw a look of terror struck over her dwindling face as she slowly turned her head. Jaune expected to find Cinder at the end of his blade smacked with a face of fear but instead he looked into a pair of fleeting purple eyes instead of snide amber ones, the body his blade was impaled in melted away like dust uncovering a different and more familiar body. Jaunes face fell into confusion, regret and anger, he didn't know how to react, his mouth was stuttering at any word he tried to say for in front of him he stared directly into the soulless eyes of Ruby's older sister Yang, not even his mind could process what unmasked before him, he dropped onto his knees with Yang now lifelessly stuck on his sword. Jaunes eyes were wide and almost as blank as Yangs but instead a tear rolled down his face until his thoughts returned and he remembered the younger sister to the corpse he just butchered.

His head didn't turn to a weakened and sobbing Ruby hitting the ground in pain, instead he turned to see a blank emotionless face staring at him with eyes holding no grudge, no fear, no anger, no emotion just nothing. Jaunes eyes sparkled as they began to tear up, any type of apology would never make up for his action and he knew that, but even so he wanted to apologise. His words stuttered out of his mouth. Although the  spotlight seem tuned onto Jaune and Ruby, Ren and Nora were equally as petrified, Salem's minions had been called back to the back of the room where they stood alongside a very much alive Cinder and a very boastful Salem.

Ruby dropped onto her knees and her hair covered over her eyes as her head bowed and her eyes stared blankly at the ground "Burn him" she said with a voice of conflict and hate "Pity him" she spoke again her voice as equally as broken "Envy him" Ruby's voice was growing deeper and louder and she started to stand up from the ground her head still bowed and her hair still covering her eyes from Jaunes view "Never love him" she slowly walked forward enough to pick Crescent Rose off of the ground, she slowly dragged her feet and her scythe across the ground bit by bit closing in on Jaune who was too scared and confused to move.

"Get out of here!" Weiss barked at Ren and Nora who were also frozen through confusion and fright.

"But Jaune, and R..." 

"Get out of here, we'll get Ruby and Jaune and catch up with you!" Blake interrupted Nora with an order of her own.

But the scythe was still scraping the ground creating a tedious cringe in the air. Ren forced Nora towards the exit by her shoulders and they both jolted towards it with all their energy, they ran for two barely open gigantic heavy metal doors which could only be seen by the moon's rays gleaming through it and as soon as they found themselves on the outside Jaune found himself staring into something that was not Ruby nor was it human, he was staring into the cold eyes of the reaper and without any effort Ruby lifted her scythe up ready to strike in only one hand, Weiss and Blake were all ready running towards her as fast as they could but they was not as fast as a quick strike to the throat which Ruby had landed on Jaune himself.

There he lied , Jaune, choking on his own blood as he released his grip from the handle of his sword and let Yangs body fall onto the coldness of the ground alongside his, as he writhed it pain trying to take in gulps of breath as his neck ran with the crimson of the very thing Ruby wore she couldn't find any emotion to show or any sanity to present instead she looked at the ground away from her former friend and softly spoke in a sane voice if only for a second.

"Forgive me"

Jaune closed his eyes and dropped back his head onto the ground as he silently slipped from the world that burdened him for so long.

"NO!" Screamed a princess running at Ruby with her rapier raised high and accompanied by a feline with both of her bladed sheathes ready to strike.

Although the odds, Weiss and Blake versus one Ruby would seem off putting it didn't for Ruby instead she looked at them both with the same emotionless eyes and fired a round of dust from Crescent Rose behind her shooting her like a bullet forwards towards Weiss who stopped on the spot and sliced upwards with her rapier at the twirl of red that rapidly approached her. Weiss clipped Ruby over her right eye deep enough to scar but shallow enough to not reach her eye and blind her, this cut sent her to the ground and the impact on the stone knocked her out clean.

Drawing in deep breaths Weiss dropped her rapier to the ground and Blake looked over at Jaune who looked not as peaceful as one might expect as he lied there in a pool of his own dark blood which only kept growing as more blood poured out from his neck. Blake looked away from the horrific sight and instead ran over to Weiss who had fallen onto her knees with tears falling from her eyes.

"Did you see the look in her eyes?" Weiss cried to Blake who crouched beside her.

"No" Blake replied.

"Exactly, there wasn't any she wasn't there" Weiss sprung to life and grabbed onto Blakes shoulders pushing her onto the floor revealing a red face covered with tears  "Blake, that wasn't Ruby, she's still in there - she has to be"

The sound of two hands clapping together echoed throughout the room. Weiss and Blake faced towards the claps to see the menacingly tall Salem looking over them, Weiss and Blake instantly grabbed their weapons and picked themselves up ready to fight her together and alone. Weiss ran straight at Salem without hesitating or thinking, blinded by rage she took a quick straight slice at Salem which she easily dodged with an out of character backflip, then as Salem's feet touched the ground a white flash erupted from the ground beneath her blinding Weiss and Blake for a second and then revealed a small girl standing under an umbrella with long white, brown and pink hair and a devilish smirk. Weiss calmed her face and then pointed the tip of Myrtenaster towards the girl. The girl known as Neo began a slow walk towards Weiss simultaneously closing her umbrella and unsheathing a thin needle-like blade attached to the handle hidden within the interior of the umbrella, she twirled the handle in her right hand so that the blade rested along her arm, putting her hand behind her back she performed a formal bow towards her two combatants with a smirk still glued to her face.

Blake growled at Neo's mocking bow and ran at her thoughtlessly, unsheathing her Katanas. She created a shadow clone using her semblance just before the two opponents met face-to-face. Neo swung her hand as if throwing a punch, her fist phased right through Blakes clone which revealed that Blake was now above Neo preparing an aerial strike but before Blake dropped from the sky Neo's eyes had already met hers as if this attack was already anticipated. As Neo's punch continued on the loosely held sword in her hand began to swing around in her palm until she was able to gain a powerful grip on the handle. Ss Blake began to fall with her weapon attached to the ribbon on her hand floating in the air above  she pulled on that ribbon and the gun fired, the recoil forced the gun down at great speeds but by the time it would reach Neo it would've been too late as Neo's own blade struck Blake across the stomach which also threw her to the side of Neo where she hit the ground with small amounts of blood slowly leaving her wide cut. The second Blake hit the ground she attempted to return back to the fight but something kept her to the ground, something kept her limbs from moving an inch. 

Neo looked at Blake on the floor, her smirk turned into a smile but before she could boast any more she heard running footsteps from behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Weiss running at her. The chamber on Myrtenasters hilt rotated to a purple canister, as Weiss closed the distance Neo didn't hesitate to start dodging as she anticipated the attack before Weiss could even attempt it but still Weiss stuck out her sword releasing a blast of purple energy which still managed to strike Neo even when she dodged the main blast, a small portion of the blast threw her back several meters however this was more of an inconvenience to Neo as she just readjusted herself mid air and landed on her feet as if the gravity blast didn't affect her in the slightest.

Weiss didn't waste any time, she instantly followed up her previous attack with two thunderous blue bolts of pure dust energy and as they travelled through the air towards their target Neo she quickly sheathed her needle sword into her umbrella and did a backflip into the air jumping over one of the bolts and then landing to intercept the last one, she knelt down and hid her head behind her umbrella as she opened it, the bolt then instantly contacted the umbrella and exploded into a bubble of blue energy which then imploded in on itself sending out a shockwave which threw Neo onto the ground and almost disarming her by throwing her umbrella into the air out of her hand which she luckily managed to catch mid-flight as she then hit the ground. Neo jumped up from the spot she lied in as another bolt of energy hit the ground creating a crater from the smaller explosion. Neo found a space of time where she managed to catch a glimpse of Weiss who was recklessly sending these bolts towards her without even aiming at this point. After Neo managed to recollect herself she stood her ground firmly and only needed to jolt her shoulder backwards to dodge a bolt which then exploded on the wall far behind her.

Weiss sent out another, another and another but now each and every shot she took would miss Neo by a long shot, all Neo now did was slowly walk towards Weiss and unsheath her sword one more time, this time she threw her umbrella aside and as she stood almost arms length from Weiss, Weiss aimed her sword at Neo's heart, she activated the dust chamber on Myrtenaster and a small click signaled the end of Weiss's dust supply, nothing left Myrtenaster not even the smallest grain of dust remained in the chamber.

Blake lied on the ground behind Weiss motionless, her face the only moving part on her body which was drenched with sweat.

"Weiss, her sword, it's poisoned, it'll... paralyse you." Blake struggle to speak but she closed her eyes and opened her mouth as wide as she could "WEISS DON'T LET IT CUT YOU!"

But Weiss seemed to ignore Blake and dropped her sword onto the floor, she began to weep and faced at the ground as if her will to fight and will as a whole was suddenly absent. Blake stared up as high as she could where she saw Emerald standing on the outline of the room almost covered entirely in shade with her left hand pressed against her temple as if she exhausted herself. Neo's smile was so big it was almost like she would break into laughter, she brought her sword into the air and swiped down only lightly scratching Weiss left arm, Neo then turned her back and walked away silently chuckling to herself.

Weiss barely noticed the scratch on her arm, but one by one her limbs started to give out, first her left fell completely numb followed by her right arm, Weiss sniffed and her tears stopped rolling down her cheek, and then suddenly both of her legs gave up sending her onto the ground alongside Blake. Weiss fell unconscious and Blake watched Neo walk away as a tear rolled down her face at the realization that they were beaten, everything and everyone they sacrificed meant nothing; they failed. Perpetual darkness will consume Remnant and everyone in it because of the failure they lead.

"Forgive me" Ruby's voice echoed into the boundless white void around her.

"You're asking for forgiveness? After what you just did? That's your sanity speaking, isn't it?" Jaune replied, he as stood in front of Ruby.

"Maybe I will. You brought me somewhere I was destined, somewhere the people I love is destined and somewhere you're not as destined. I can never hate you Ruby but you found a way to hate me and from what I could tell, you loved me. Where does evil like that spawn in someone like you? As always you're full of surprises but even so, you need to forget about me I think it'll only make you worse. When you find yourself, only then do I allow you to remember me." Jaune's speech was full of almost every emotion imaginable but eventually it faded out into the white nothingness of a horizon along with his body.

Ruby sprung up from the hard and damp ground from her dream, around her she saw the concrete mossy walls of a cell and a tacky wooden door with a caged window.

"Why?" She asked herself through a confused whisper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this took a while, a lot of shit happening in real life plus a few procrastination sessions here and there but now I've finally posted and it feels good. Slightly more edgy, but definitely also wholesome, originally I had planned for this chapter to be the ending of this fic however I got a better idea so I've broken it up into five chapters for the first part, you'll see what I mean next chapter but what you must know is that I will get working on Chapter 5 as soon as I can and that I'm back so I'll see you in the next chapter! Also, because I've been through all the emotions recently if you notice anything wrong, lacking or down right bad about this chapter or my writing please don't hesitate to tell me I'm in desperate need of that *constructive* criticism. And yes, this chapter is set before the others, that's obvious so I didn't really need to say that. Regardless, bye.


End file.
